The present invention relates to computer memory systems and more specifically to a computer memory system in which the amount of storage in the memory system can be changed.
In modern day computer systems, memory systems associated with the computer system have usually been made up of several individual memory modules. In the present embodiment, each module could be built which could contain up to sixteen megabytes of storage in segments of varying size storage capacities. Such modules could be added to the computer system at various times to change the total memory capacity of the system. When this occurs, the system must be made aware of such changes in order to function properly. Such a memory system would have a plug board in which an array of memory modules would be plugged. So that the data processing system may properly allocate the amount of storage it has available, it has been the practice to provide some indication to the processing system as to how much available storage is contained in the memory unit. This is generally done by having a terminal board containing terminals that can be jumped or wired in different ways to give an indication as to the amount of storage in the memory system. In most cases, the end user has had to be an engineer to decipher the cryptic code needed for this set-up. This situation has led to many misadjusted memory boards which took time to correct resulting in delays in the operation of the computer system.